Johnlock: To be or not to be
by BellaZelda8
Summary: A quick one-shot on how John deals with all the Johnlock rumors swirling about. (rated T for slight language, and just 2 be safe)


"I just can't believe this. Who even makes this stuff?" John Watson raved, sitting at his computer.

"Makes what, dear?" Mrs. Hudson inquired from the kitchen, where she was dusting.

"Makes all these… ships! On all these sites! What is this, Tumblr? Is that what this is called? Well it's bloody repulsive!"

"What's so repulsive?"

"The shipping! Mrs. Hudson, people are shipping me and Sherlock. Call it Johnlock. It's blooming mad!"

"I wouldn't know about those things, dear."

"Oh, never mind, just continue dusting."

"I'm not your housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson came out of the kitchen, and patted the fretting doctor on the shoulder. "Things'll brighten up, just you wait and see."

Honestly, though, John Watson didn't believe it.

It had all gone downhill since it happened. He only went on a couple of dates, and only one was promising (he was going out with her that night). He hadn't moved flats (although bringing himself to still live there was difficult at first), but he kept Sherlock's room locked, and all of his things untouched. Everything else had changed so suddenly, his home needed to be the only thing that didn't.

It had been 3 months since it happened. His best friend, jumping off of Saint Bart's. _My friend. He was my friend. Nothing more._ John thought to himself.

But really… was that the truth? John knew he had a habit of subconsciously pushing aside any feelings that didn't have to do with his norm. Was that what was happening now?

John shook his head. Never mind. He turned back to the sites. Sherlock… "What happened to Sherlock?" "Sherlock: The blog that reveals." "Sherlock Holmes' 15 minutes" "Sherlock Holmes' dirty secrets." John clicked on the last site.

Every picture was the same: The hat picture of Sherlock that was so infamous, and then a caption with the picture. "Dirty Secret #47: Sherlock Holmes is autistic." John thought about that. Sherlock labeled himself a sociopath, but sociopaths don't care for people… Sherlock seemed to care for Mrs. Hudson… and John himself. Did Sherlock care about John? And how?

"Bloody stop it." John smacked the desk with his hand, angry at himself. He turned his focus back to the site. "Dirty Secret #46: Sherlock Holmes is addicted to nicotine." John smiled at that. It wasn't such a secret, and it certainly wasn't dirty. Any old bloke could be addicted to cigarettes.

He kept scrolling, and one picture caught his eye. "Dirty Secret #28: Sherlock Holmes is gay." And the one before that: "Sherlock Holmes 'flat-mate', John Watson, is his boyfriend."

John closed the laptop.

_I am not Sherlock's boyfriend. We weren't together! I don't even like him that way!_ John told himself.

John rubbed his eyes. He wasn't in love with Sherlock. It made no sense. They were… had, been good friends, and nothing more. Some of the time, Sherlock repulsed John. He had this aura about him that said, "Hit me in the face." John had struggled not to! But had John subconsciously been ignoring the obvious attraction to Sherlock Holmes?

Surely John was creating these feelings. It was those wretched Tumblr blogs, all of them shipping Johnlock. There was no Johnlock, not as far as he was concerned!

_John, get ahold of yourself. Do you love him or not?_

John shushed everything else in his head, and thought: _Do I love Sherlock Holmes? Does, er, did, he love me?_

A few seconds passed of whirling thoughts, wondering. And then they stopped

He sighed, a sigh of relief. He didn't. Love Sherlock, that is. They had been wonderful friends, but certainly not lovers. This cleared up a lot for John. He could continue dating that girl- oh, what was her name? Mary? and not feel awkward, and he hadn't been living a lie.

But another question begged to be answered: Did Sherlock love John?

"I guess I'll never know." John said out loud, sighing.

"Know what?" Said a deep, familiar voice. John turned around, his eyes wide.

"Sherlock?" He gasped.

Sherlock ignored John, and opened the computer. The tab was still up, and after a glance, Sherlock switched it to the 'Johnlock' tab.

"Johnlock? What's this? Some sort of grade school idea?"

"Ac-actually, no. It's p-popular." John still couldn't believe it. "A-aren't you…" He choked, "Dead?"

"Do I look dead?"

John poked Sherlock's arm. "N-no."

"Well then. Now, about this Johnlock. It's ridiculous. Whoever came up with it?"

"Well, i-it's a big world… lots of ideas…"

"I didn't know we were so famous. Well, me. A few people like you. Including me," Sherlock said. He must have seen the surprised look on John's face, and scoffed, exasperated. "Not that way!"

John Watson smiled. Ah, his friend Sherlock Holmes. He was quite a character.

And a friend.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not trying to offend anyone out there who might love Johnlock. I don't ship Johnlock but I think the idea is pretty good, and I've read some pretty brilliant fanfics about them. ^.^


End file.
